


Watch duty

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryns ex husband assigns  Aaron to be on watch duty over Kathryn and Aaron goes over to Camilles place
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Camille Shutt/Jeffrey Geiger, Jeffrey Geiger/Aaron Shutt, Jeffrey Geiger/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Watch duty

“I told you that I’d never leave you I’m not going anywhere”Camille told Aaron 

“I never doubted you for a second”Aaron smiled

”Had me scared for a moment there partner”Camille lightly teased him 

“You seem happier Camille”Aaron says to her 

“Well working less hours and being away from Chicago Hope has been pretty good for me”Camille says

“How was your day?”Camille asked him pouring a glass of Chardonnay 

“Insane Wilmette Kate’s Ex husband he has been placing me on Kate watch duty”Aaron says 

“Want one?”Camille gestured towards the drink in her hand 

“Yes M’am I am in desperate need of a drink”Aaron says to her 

“Here you go”Camille hands him another glass of wine after pouring one for him 

“You’re the best”Aaron muttered gratefully 

“How’s she doing?”Camille inquires 

“You know how Kate is”Aaron said with a sip of his wine 

“She’s a bit headstrong”Camille laughs a bit 

“Brook dying it’s messed her up I was the same way when my dad died”Aaron brings up 

“I strolled into that locker room and broke the news about his accident to you”Camille reminisced

“My dad was a class A Asshole”Aaron shook his head 

“Jeffrey and I had to beg you to attend your fathers funeral”Camille said to him 

“Just hope that Kate is handling this better than I handled what happened”Aaron replies 

“Oh she’ll survive this”Camille responded 

“Are you a mind reader now or something?”Aaron was amused 

“Me and her have been friends long enough to the point I’ve picked up on her mannerisms and whatnot”Camille said

“I went over to her place checked up on her”Aaron told her 

“Was she okay?”Camille asked him 

“She seemed a little out of it but considering the circumstances that’s to be expected”Aaron tells her

“From the way she ranted to me about me about brook she cared very deeply for her father”Camille said 

“Death sucks”Aaron said

“You didn’t have to check up on her but you did”Camille says to him

“Well first of all she’s a close good friend of mines and I still care about her”Aaron mentioned


End file.
